


Drastic Action

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [28]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Joe takes drastic action after Josie endangers herself again,but what does Gary think about it?Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Drastic Action

"Hey, Toni, is Josie around?" Gary asked. "I want to take my wife to lunch."

"You'll have to wait. Joe has just taken her into his office, and from the look on his face, I'm afraid she's in trouble."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Gary said.

And then, there came from Joe's office the sound of a strong hand landing on the seat of someone's pants. And then, Josie yowling.

Gary banged on the door.  
" **OPEN UP!** "

" **When I'm finished**!" Joe called.

There were more whacks, and more yells.

" **When you finish, I'm going to clean your clock**!"

Toni put her hand on Gary's arm.  
"Gary, you know Joe loves Josie. I think he knows what he's doing."

"I'm not so sure about that."

And then, Toni and Gary heard Josie crying.

"I think it's almost over," Toni said.

From inside Joe's office came the sound of four more spanks. And then, silence.  
But Joe and Josie didn't come out.

"I'll bet," Toni said, "that right now Joe is holding Josie and stroking her hair."

{Toni was right.}

A few minutes later, Joe unlocked the door.  
"Come on in, Gary."

Gary walked into Joe's office. He gave Joe a chilly, yet at the same time fiery, look.

"Josie, are you all right?"

Josie rubbed the seat of her pants.  
"Yes."

"Can you leave Joe and me alone for a little while?"

"Okay."

Josie walked into the squad room and Joe closed the door.

"I can't believe you paddled Josie!"

"Look, Gary, it was for her own good. She acted on her own and placed herself in unnecessary danger," Joe put a strong emphasis on the next word, " _ **again**_ , and truthfully, I was wondering if I should just fire her."

__

__

"That would have broken her heart," Gary said.

"I know, so I decided to do something a little less drastic instead."

"Spanking her was drastic enough!"

"I know, but nothing I've done in the past, putting her on desk duty, making her write reports, even suspending her, has worked."

"Well, that's true. It hasn't. But I still think you went too far today!"

Gary, you worry about Josie endangering herself, right?"

"Well, sure I do. Every time she goes out, I wonder if she's going to place herself in danger again, and I worry that she may not come back."

"Okay," Joe said, "then maybe what I did today will cure her, once and for all."

"Maybe it will," Gary conceded, "and if it does, then I guess it was worth it."


End file.
